Accidentally Athena
by Kilmeny17
Summary: Annabeth gets a note from a girl claiming to be her sister.What happens now? We're pretending that the Heroes of Olympus series never happened. All rights belong to the rightful author and publisher, etc.
1. Chapter 1

;)

Annabeth Chase had gotten a letter. With no return address. Her name, and the Camp Half-Blood address were scrawled in a sloppy cursive. Not her dad. Not her stepmom. Not her stepbrothers. None of them would ever write to her anyway. But she didn't really know anyone else outside the camp. One of her mortal school friends? She hadn't given anyone her summer address.

Was this a prank? No, the Hermes cabin was usually more into things going bang! than joke mail. Annabeth realized that she was stalling. What she really wanted was for this to be from Athena. Her mom. Actual contact, like, maybe a pseudo-normal thing to do, a parent writing to her daughter at summer camp. But Annabeth also realized that it was very improbable. Even after the Second Titan War, and the agreement reached thereafter, it was still was unlikely that a godly parent would actually contact their kid. No, it was still all vague prophecies and unsettling dreams.

Finally, after mulling over this for a minute, the daughter of Athena sliced open the envelope, and a letter fell out, in the same cursive as the envelope. Annabeth winced. Although she loved to read, she was still dyslexic and usually read her books from the Athena cabin library in Ancient Greek, her brain's natural language. And cursive? Even worse. All those loopy letters strung together. But Annabeth managed to painfully read the following letter:

Dear Annabeth,

My name is Luna. I was adopted, and I came with a note from my dad, for when I turned twelve. I read it yesterday. It told me the truth about my existence, about the gods and monsters and everything. But you know that already. There was more. I had a sister, but she ran away when she was seven. Our mom, Athena, came just to comfort my dad, but they ended up having another brainchild, which was me. The letter informed me of the existence of Camp Half-Blood. So I wrote to my sister. You. Hopefully, both you and I are alive when you read this. I ran, too. I'm in Lancaster now, and I know that I'll never make it to Long Island alone. I had to tackle three monsters just this morning, and I can't do this for much longer without help. So please come, Annabeth.

Your sister, Luna


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth was worried. She had thought, maybe, that she might get somewhere close to...she wasn't sure. Not happily ever after, no, but maybe just some peace. For a little. Gods knew that she'd earned it. But now it was starting up again. The madcap adventures that nobody really escaped unscathed from. And Annabeth had learned a lot since she was twelve. She had been really naïve then, wanting nothing more than to fling her relative safety at Camp Half-Blood away to the wind in search of glory. And she had been sure that she could do it all. Hubris, her fatal flaw. But now, she was dying to get some peace. Okay, bad choice of words. Annabeth prayed that Hades wouldn't take that as a personal invitation.

There was more. What if this was all a trick? Her intuition told her that it wasn't. But it had failed her before. The Cyclops, when she was seven...her dad's voice...Annabeth's blood still ran cold at that recollection, even after all these years. Maybe it was some monster preying on her protection-of-family instincts. Kind of like Percy's so-called fatal flaw. Annabeth didn't see it that way. Olympus knew that if it hadn't been for that flaw or quality or whatever you wanted to call it, she wouldn't be speeding along the interstate in a strawberry delivery truck. She'd be hanging out with Hades.

Annabeth owed Percy her life, but it was reciprocated, so it all evened out.

That was another thing. Percy. He had been acting strange lately. There was something going on that Annabeth couldn't quite put her finger on, but it still disturbed her. To anyone else, her boyfriend was still totally normal. They were still flouting a dozen camp rules by sitting at his table together, sipping blue cola and planning a hot date at the sword-fighting arena. His sea-green eyes still sparkled when he saw her, and he still spontaneously kissed her on the canoeing lake. But something was wrong, Annabeth sensed, with the way his eyes wandered, staring deeper into the distance that any kid with ADHD should. And, just...she knew something was wrong. And Annabeth was not a jealous person (Rachel had been another story). She didn't see romantic connections where they didn't exist. It wasn't that.

Suddenly, Annabeth was in Lancaster. Rachel the Oracle had lent a hand and found an address through her mysterious Delphian powers. It was just a barn, really. A couple silos lunged for the sky several hundred yards away. Annabeth sensed another demigod here, too, but also at least one monster. The barn, Annabeth thought. If she's any daughter of the wisdom goddess, she'll have set up camp in the loft. Also, defense mechanisms.

Annabeth drew her dagger. Through a knothole, she glimpsed a barbed wire net near the entrance, obviously triggered by opening the wide doors. The demigod was resourceful, you had to give her that. But Annabeth had been scaling the Camp Half-Blood earthquake/lava/deadly stuff climbing wall since she was seven, so climbing up the barn wall, with its many imperfections and footholds, was tiddlywinks. Annabeth dropped into the loft after removing some loose boards.

Suddenly, a flying projectile came soaring at her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth ducked. The missile, she realized, was a rusted scythe. Scythes brought back bad memories, but there was no time to focus on them now. She faced her attacker.

The twelve-year-old was tall, with coppery hair and a splash and a half of freckles across her face. Her eyes were stormy gray, Annabeth's own. Her pale complexion glowed in the dusty shaft of light from above.

"Who are you?" Her tone told Annabeth that she knew exactly who she was.

"Annabeth. Now let's get out of here. Now. I suppose that you're Luna? Look, we'll have time for introductions later, there's a monster on our tail, I can feel it." Luna rescued her scythe from the wall, where it had lodged itself.

"No dice. Take this." Annabeth had a flashback, a déjà vu moment, but this time she was the kid getting the weapon from an older demigod, one she thought that she could trust. But no time for dreadful memories. Annabeth passed Luna a Celestial bronze knife, one more for throwing than for stabbing. From what she had seen so far, she decided she had made the right choice. Annabeth clambered back onto the roof of the barn. Curses. There was the monster, a dragon. Small, but definitely a dragon. Sparks soared from its mouth, and they grew into flames as they rose upward.

"Luna, there's a dragon out there."

"I could have told you that. I got this burn from him after I tried to scythe him down." Sure enough, the younger girl sported a burned ankle. Annabeth passed her a square of ambrosia and told her to eat it. Amid the exclamations about Luna's Aunt Tess's chocolate deluxe cake, Annabeth assessed the situation. The truck was parked directly in front of the barn, but the dragon had parked there, too. So the next step was to undo the barbed wire trap. This was easy from the inside, and then it was time for battle.

Annabeth flung open the doors and bared her dagger.


End file.
